Cheops Class Warship
Name: Cheops Craft: Goa'uld Cheops Class Warship Type: Mothership Scale: Capital Length: 300 x 300 x 200 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 15; Skeleton; 1/+10 Passengers: 250 Cargo Capacity: 70,000 tons Consumables: 1 months Hyperdrive: x140 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 1D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 3 / 3D Weapons *'20 Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-11/23/45 Atmosphere Range: 2-22/46/90km Damage: 6D Ship Complement: *Udajeet: 2+ Miscellaneous *Transportation rings *Sarcophagus Description: The Cheops class warship, also known as the Pyramid ship, was a type of spaceship used by the Goa'uld. Ra and Heru'ur were both known to own at least one of these ships. Locations Main throne room This room is apparently close to the top of the ship. This can be deduced from the fact that when the armor at the top retracts it allows natural light to enter the throne room. If one enters the room through the Transportation rings there will be a throne visible at the other side of the room and the ring platform is nearly encircled by the arms of a statue. (Stargate) Dungeon The only part that is shown in the movie is a deep pit, in which prisoners are forced to stand in chest high dirty water with the only way in or out being a grate at the top. (Stargate) Death Glider bay There is a small Death Glider bay at the 'front' of the ship which can hold at least two Udajeet style Death Gliders. (Stargate) Sarcophagus room The Sarcophagus room is a room where a Sarcophagus is built into the floor. Unlike with other Goa'uld ships the side at the head of this Sarcophagus also contains the ship's control console normally found in a Pel'tak. (Stargate) Bath Room A room with a large bathtub in the center, found off to the side of the main throne room. (Stargate) Bed room A room connected to the bath room with a large bed at the center and a long table to the side for holding items. (Stargate) Landing Clamps When the Cheops Class lands the lower parts of the ship clamp on to the pyramid underneath. The purpose for this is unknown. (Stargate) History Part of Dr. Daniel Jackson's academically rejected theories about ancient Egypt was that the pyramids were landing sites for alien spaceships, which turned out to be Goa'uld (or specifically Ra's) Pyramid ships. In 1995, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Daniel destroyed Ra's Cheops class warship, along with Ra, using a Naquadah-enhanced Nuclear warhead, which Ra had been planning to send back to Earth through the Stargate. (Stargate) Ra seems to have used the ship almost exclusively, using it even during his time on Earth. Heru'ur also had similar ships which were used to invade Cimmeria and land on Abydos. (SG1: "Thor's Chariot", "Secrets", "Moebius, Part 2") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Cheops class warship *Stargate SG-1 Sourcebook (page 163) *thedemonapostle